World is Mine
by NOLEMON
Summary: •Ficlet• Mikuo doit-il s'assouvrir aux désirs de Miku ou aux siens ? Cependant, ce dernier n'a pour désir que de faire ce que lui dira Miku. P.O.V. Miku [Message Important ou pas à la fin du ficlet ]


**Voici un petit Ficlet (bah oui, moins de 1000 mots) basé sur World is Mine de Miku que j'avais au départ écrit sur papier en MikuxKaito mais qui s'est transformé en MikuxMikuo. Pourquoi ? Parce que de 1, inceste. Et de deux, le MikuxKaito c'est trop courant.**

**Bon, c'est très très court hein ? Je l'avais écrit pour passer le temps en permanence. J'avais pas mon manuscrit de Synchronicity, Can You Kill Me ou encore Majordome ça s'apprend alors je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS ou un Ficlet. Et j'avais World is Mine dans la tête alors... Mon imagination a fait le reste.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"Hee...~_

_Toi, parles moi autrement ! À qui crois tu que tu t'adresse ? Pourquoi me traites tu de cette manière, hein ? Allez, vas me chercher à manger !"_

Tes grands yeux turquoises perplexes me regardent éberlués.

Tu soupires légèrement et te lève de ta chaise.

Je reste assise.

Tu passe une main dans tes cheveux sarcelles d'un air embarrassé.

-Le frigo est vide.

Je te fixe intensément de mes yeux verts.

Tu sursautes.

Tu sais ce que je veux.

-Apportes moi un bonbon.

Tu te dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas lent.

Tu reviens avec le pot à bonbons.

Tu le poses devant moi en souriant.

Tu fouilles dans la boîte en soupirant.

Tu en sort une couronne de galette des rois dorée.

Tu la pose sur ma tête.

Je te souris.

Tu souris.

-Maintenant, trouve-moi un bonbon qui me convient.

Tu fouilles.

Tu sort une banane gélifiée. Len.

Une orange gélifiée. Rin.

Un thon gélifié. Luka.

Une bouteille de Coca gélifiée. Meiko.

Une aubergine gélifiée. Gakupo.

Une carotte gélifiée. Gumi.

Une clé USB gélifiée. Piko.

Une étoile gélifiée. Miki.

Une cerise gélifiée. Encore Miki.

Une abeille gélifiée. Lily.

Une pomme gélifiée. Yuki.

Une Hello Kitty gélifiée. Iroha.

Un poussin gélifié. Oliver.

Une glace gélifiée. Kaito.

Je secoue la tête.

Je veux autre chose.

Tu recommence à chercher.

Tu sors un poireau gélifié.

Nous ?

Mes yeux scintillent.

Je me jette sur toi et le bonbon.

Je l'engloutit.

Tu souris.

Je rougis.

Je me lève.

Je t'observe.

Je balance mes couettes vertes devant ton visage.

-Numéro un.

Tu regarde mes cheveux.

Tu remarque les petites tresses que j'y ai ajoutées.

Tu les lèves le pouce.

Aujourd'hui, ma coiffure est différente.

Je pose mon pied sur la main.

Tu rougis.

Je rougis.

Je redresse ma jupe.

-Numéro deux.

Tu regarde mes chaussures.

"_Ne me lâche pas du regard, okay baby ?~_"

Je te tend la main.

Tu la prends.

Tu m'a regardé.

Je t'ai regardé.

J'ai rougis.

Tu a souris.

J'ai souris.

Bref, nous sourions.

-Énumère.

-Quoi ?

-Mes défauts. Tu a dis que j'avais des défauts. prouve qu'il ne s'agit pas de mignonnerie.

-Tu es égoïste, tu ne laisse pas parler les autres, tu exige beaucoup trop.

-Raah.

_"Toutes ces choses ne peuvent-elles pas représenter le mots "adorable" ?"_

-Bon, maintenant, embrasse moi.

Tu t'approche.

Je souris.

Tu embrasse tendrement ma joue.

Je soupire légèrement.

_"Aah, tu ne comprends rien... Non, rien..."_

* * *

Un appétissant sablé aux fraises.

Un pudding avec des oeufs frais.

Tu n'était pas obligé de faire ça pour moi tu sais ?

Tant pis, je me retiendrais pour toutes ces choses.

Attends un peu !

Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais les manger !

Je te retiens en tirant sur ta cravate vacillant entre le vert et le bleu.

Le nom de cette couleur c'est sarcelle, turquoise je crois.

-La prochaine fois, arrive chez moi à cheval !

Un cheval blanc.

Tu t'agenouilles devant moi et tu me dis:

- "_Ohime-Sama tte." _Tu es ma Princesse.

Je souris.

Cela est vrai car...

Je suis la première des princesses de ce monde !

Tu souris.

Tu me prends dans tes bras.

...

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Tu es à côté de moi.

-Tu t'es évanouie Miku-Chan.

Que tu me dis.

-Tu a mangé un champignon toxique Nee-San.

A soupiré une petite voix appartenant à une fillette à noeud blanc.

-Nee-San !

Couina une autre voix appartenant à Monsieur Banane.

Tous se jettent dans mes bras.

Je souris.

Les jumeaux Kagamine s'enfuient en riant.

Nous sommes à la lisière des bois sur la route.

Il y a une balle sur la route.

Je veut la ramasser.

Tu m'en empêche et me serre dans tes bras.

-Hee ?

Je sens un camion passer derrière moi.

-_C'est dangereux, tu aurais pu te faire écraser !_

Je rougis.

Je m'évanouis dans tes bras.

_"Ah, finalement, tu est peut être le plus dangereux !"_

J'ouvre un oeil.

_"Woh !"_

J'agrippe ta cravate.

_-"Hey baby~"_

Je t'embrasse.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaah !_~

C'est bon.

Le Monde est Mien.

* * *

**Oh My Gosh, un Ficlet sans lemon et sans truc tristes ! J'ai réussi !**

_**"Good save the Glorious Queen...~"**_

**Non, pardon, Miku est une princesse.**

**Eh eh eh, que faisaient Rin, Len, Miku et Mikuo dans les bois ?~ Ils cueillaient des champignons. /SBAFF/**

**Des champignons goûts Crevette et goût Compote.**

**Intéressante ma vie n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bon, j'avoue, j'ai un énorme retard de plusieurs semaines mais... Je vais essaye de me rattraper.**

**Bon, pas internet pendant la semaine du 22 au 29 Avril pour moi, je suis chez mes grands-parents. Je vais quand même essayer de débloquer internet, je promet rien. Au pire, j'écrirais :D**

**Pour l'instant, je bosse sur mes autres fic's et donc... Donc voilà.**

**Je vous aime les gens !**


End file.
